


no sleep for the sick

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), hallucination Michael, im still salty abt that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: adam gets out of the cage. angst ensues.





	no sleep for the sick

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from a song I can't remember the name of

Adam’s hallucinations are different from Sam’s. 

Sam sees Lucifer, for the most part, whose vessel is not Sam, again, for the most part.

Adam sees Micheal. Michael who looks like Adam. Micheal who is Adam.

He hears Michael's angered taunts, which was odd. Hearing his own disembodied voice scolding him was plain fuckin’ weird. He looks around, searching. He doesn't see anyone.

Sam notices Adam doesn't sleep anymore, not when he can avoid it, and as much as it fucking sucks, Sam understands. He'd woken up screaming one too many times and decided sleep just wasn't worth it anymore. He wishes it wasn't the same for Adam.

It reminds him of when Dean got back topside. How much he so desperately wanted to help. _Needed_ to help. And how Dean would hardly let him. But that was different. Dean went to hell. Sam and Adam went to the cage. Same shit, different place, different devil.

__From the floor in Bobby’s living room he's trying and failing at sleeping on, Sam can see Adam tossing and turning, face squinting in displeasure. He gets up and gently pads over to the couch, barely avoiding stepping on Dean._ _

__“Adam,” he whispers._ _

__He sits on the edge, next to Adam’s feet, and Adam jumps up at the movement. He pushes himself as close to the wall as he can, as far away from Sam, breathing heavily._ _

__“Hey. Hey, it’s just me,” Sam says quietly. “You were having a nightmare, right?”_ _

__Adam nods, fast, and his breathing doesn’t slow. “I was… I was there again.” He doesn’t specify, but Sam still knows where _there_ is. “And Micheal was there, too, and-and he said that I didn’t get out. Said he wouldn’t let me. I-I don’t know, it just… it felt so real.”__

____“Lucifer says the same to me, y’know.” Adam slowly backs away from the wall as Sam speaks. “But it’s not true, ok? You’re here, this is real, _you’re_ real. Not Lucifer, not Michael, not anything they say.” Sam wants to believe what he’s saying, he really does, and maybe he’s trying to convince himself as much as he is Adam, but he hears the voice behind him laughing.___ _

______“Sometimes he says you and Dean forgot about me, and that’s why I’m still down there. Would you?” he asks. “Forget about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, of course not. You’re our brother, Adam, we could never forget you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s lying right to your face, and you’re just eating it right up?” Micheal chuckles from his spot, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s pathetic, really. I mean, are you _that_ desperate to escape? What’s even waiting for you up there? Dead mom, dead dad, two brothers who couldn’t be bothered to remember your name? At least down here, you have me.”___ _ _ _

________Adam flinches without really realizing it. “I’m here. I’m real. I’m not down there anymore,” Adam starts repeating over and over and Sam feels the exact moment his heart breaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading owo


End file.
